


Wciąż żywi

by xLasair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLasair/pseuds/xLasair
Summary: Tłumaczenie pierwotnie opublikowane w 2010 roku na forum drarry.pl za zgodą autorki.Zbetowane przez Malin. Harry i Draco docierają do porozumienia... po śmierci.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Still Life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6504) by Amalin. 



Zanim na powrót zadomawia się w nim magia, mija kilka dobrych lat. To proces skomplikowany, replikacja życia, a gdy Harry Potter w końcu mruga po raz pierwszy, jest martwy od sześciu lat. Hermiona objęła stanowisko ministra magii, choć wszyscy Weasleyowie mają do niej żal, że w wyścigu o fotel pokonała Percy’ego. Tuż obok Harry’ego na ścianie wisi wciąż nieruchomy Draco Malfoy. Wygląda jak anioł.  
Harry nie chciał, by jego portret został ukończony. Gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę z trwałej jakości czarodziejskiego życia, wpadł we wściekłość i podarł wszystkie swoje fotografie. Atakował nożyczkami spoglądające na niego kopie własnej postaci, a kiedy znalazł ukryte do tej pory negatywy autorstwa Colina, spalił je wszystkie za jednym zamachem.  
 — Nie chcę istnieć na dwudziestu tysiącach zdjęć z autografem — warknął w kierunku przyjaciół, gdy go o nie zapytali. — Gdy się umiera, to jest się _martwym_.  
Podczas wojny zatrudnił Rona do niszczenia swoich zabłąkanych wizerunków. Przyjaciel czuł przez to ukrytą urazę, ale tak czy siak, teraz nie żyje. Podobnie jak Harry. Czasem o tym zapomina.  
Pamięta za to wszystko aż do czasu swojej śmierci w sposób, jaki pamięta osoba żyjąca i jest niemal pewien, kto w sekrecie zlecił wykonanie jego portretu. Gdy tylko Draco się obudzi, czeka ich tak głośna awantura, że usłyszy ją całe ministerstwo. Pochylanie się do przodu i podpieranie podbródka ręką spoczywającą na kolanie nie jest raczej wygodną postawą, by spędzić w ten sposób sześć lat. Harry jest jednak na niego tak wściekły, że gdy tylko Draco się budzi, nie odzywa się do niego przez kolejny rok. Nie trwa to tak długo, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Obaj przez większość czasu przesypiają zaklęcia.  
Ożywiona sztuka potrzebuje czasu.  
Niekiedy oświetloną świecami Aulę Pamięci, znajdującą się w podziemiach Ministerstwa Magii, odwiedza pełen uwielbienia fan bądź stary przyjaciel i z reguły trochę płacze. Harry tego nie rozumie. To tak irracjonalne płakać nad kimś, kto został zdradzony przez śmierć i teraz siedzi sobie pochrapując tuż nad tobą. Czasami do nich macha, mówi: „Dzień dobry”, ale zazwyczaj udaje, że śpi, chcąc uniknąć rozmowy. Metoda ta dobrze się sprawdza, pomijając Hermionę, która za każdym razem snuje długie historie o żyjących. Jakby Harry’ego nadal obchodził jeszcze czarodziejski świat.  
Życie jako portret to farsa nieśmiertelności. Jest to dość niewygodne i Harry czuje, że powietrze, którym „oddycha”, jest gęste niczym farba, choć zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić. Mimo to wolałby być duchem. Albo po prostu… nie być.  


  
~~*~~  


  
— Czy zamierzasz wybaczyć mi w ciągu najbliższych dwóch stuleci?  
Harry obserwuje ze stoickim spokojem, jak płomienie świec migoczą w słabo oświetlonej auli. Gdy tak za wszelką cenę stara się ignorować Draco, zauważa, że w pomieszczeniu znajdują się również inne portrety. Nie ma jednak ochoty wiedzieć, kto jest na nich przedstawiony. Ostatnio nic już go nie interesuje. Jest martwy.  
— Jeśli mi nie odpowiesz, przyjdę do ciebie — grozi Draco. Włosy łaskoczą go w twarz. Harry zastanawia się, czy żałuje, że kazał malarzowi namalować je właśnie w ten sposób.  
— Nie — odpowiada, bo lubi swój obraz taki, jaki jest i nie ma zamiaru stanąć z Draco twarzą w twarz i dyskutować o problemach życia pośmiertnego. Co więcej, nie ma mu zamiaru wybaczyć.  
 Drzwi do pomieszczenia otwierają się i dostrzega dwie sylwetki otulone światłem. Ojciec (Harry’ego nie obchodzi to, czy go zna i zamyka oczy) oraz jego mała córeczka, trzymająca przygnębiający bukiet kwiatów, by położyć go na cokole pamiątkowego posągu. Przedstawia bezimiennego czarodzieja, który umiera u stóp śmierciożercy. Otacza go krąg migoczących świec. Dziewczynka podchodzi bliżej. Harry nie otwiera oczu, dopóki goście nie odchodzą.  
— Ciągle tylko śpisz — narzeka Draco znudzonym tonem. — Jeśli nie chcesz rozmawiać ze swoją publiką, ja będę z nią rozmawiał. I będę rozkoszować się za ciebie niekończącymi się przemowami Granger.  
Harry spogląda w jego stronę. Widok na niego ma jednak nieco wypaczony, ponieważ Draco wisi obok na tej samej ścianie.  
— Byłbyś tak miły i policzył, ile razy mnie zdradziłeś?  
— Dwa — odpowiada Draco zwyczajnie. — Kochałem cię, gdy kazałeś mi przysiąc, że nie będę cię kochał. I pomogłem Voldemortowi ukartować twoją śmierć.  
Harry nie pyta, dlaczego. Zastanawia się nad tym, ale nie zależy mu na odpowiedzi tak bardzo, by się przemóc.  
— Trzy — poprawia go. — Pozwoliłeś stworzyć mój portret. Wiesz, jakie mam… miałem zdanie na ten temat.  
— Bałem się, że będę sam — szepcze Draco w słabym świetle świec.  
 Harry ignoruje jego odpowiedź i wyślizguje się z portretu. Odkrył, że gdy jest się martwym i jednowymiarowym, łatwiej jest odejść od problemów. Nawet jeśli uciec można jedynie w bok.  


  
~~*~~  


  
Bycie portretem to dziwne uczucie. Wszystko, oczywiście przy bliższej obserwacji, ponieważ magia doskonale to maskuje, jest namalowane. Nie jest mokre ani nie posiada takiej tekstury, ale mimo to wygląda tak samo, jak brzmi: jak życie w portrecie. Zastanawia się, czy jest prawdziwy, czy jego myśli nie są jakąś błędną interpretacją magii, czy posiada niewłaściwe wspomnienia albo czy jego umysł to naprawdę _jego_ umysł, czy może magiczny wynalazek. W końcu jest martwy. Mimo wszystko stara się zbyt mocno tego nie rozważać, bo obawia się, że jeśli będzie myślał zbyt intensywnie, jego mózg – jeśli takowy w ogóle istnieje – eksploduje.  
 Portrety w Hogwarcie zawsze wydawały się szczęśliwe. Zastanawia się, czy tylko on narzeka na uwięzienie w ramach, gdy połowa jego istnienia już zniknęła. Nie chce ciągle rozmyślać. Nie chce siedzieć na tym krześle z podbródkiem ujętym w dłoń, wpatrując się w płaczących gości, żałując, że nie jest martwy. Pomijając to, że przecież tak naprawdę już _jest_ martwy.  
Inną dziwaczną rzeczą jest to, w jaki sposób wykończone są obrazy. Jeśli Harry spojrzy w prawo, widzi biel. Gdy spojrzy w lewo, do góry albo w dół, również widzi biel. Gdy tak siedzi na krześle, jego stopy, które wystają poza krawędź, zwyczajnie _znikają_ , ale jeśli podniesie nogi, znów je widać. Często siedzi po turecku, co traktuje jako pocieszenie, że całe jego ciało istnieje.  
Ciekawi go, czy Draco również rozważa te same kwestie. Czy uważa, że jego portret jest o wiele mniej romantyczny i wspaniały, niż Draco tego oczekiwał? Tak czy siak, nigdy go o to nie pyta. Zazwyczaj po prostu siedzi i czeka. Czas płynie szybciej, niż się spodziewał. Dość często Harry czuje się jak obraz. Nie potrafi tego wyjaśnić, ale nie ma ochoty w ogóle się poruszać, żyć. Właściwie to już nie żyje jako osoba, tylko jej replika.  
Dużo śpi, ale nigdy nie śni, a przynajmniej o niczym znaczącym. Jeśli coś pamięta, są to tylko kształty i kolory. Farba.  
Czasami Harry zastanawia się, czy istnieje jakieś życie po śmierci. Pewnej jego cząstce podoba się wizja nieba przepełnionego aniołami lub męczarni za wojenne zbrodnie w otchłaniach gorejących piekieł. Od kiedy jedyną świadomością, jaką posiada, jest ta z obrazu, naprawdę dziwnie jest myśleć o podobnych sprawach. Obawia się, że gdzieś tam istnieje inny Harry, którego tak samo drażnią tysiące jego fotografii i portretów, które pozostają po nim, gdy umiera. Czasem myśli o tym, co by się stało, gdyby istniały inne jego wizerunki. Czy myślałyby o tym samym, byliby takimi samymi ludźmi? Nie chce dwóch tysięcy Chłopców, Którzy Przeżyli, których podobizny wisiałyby w całym czarodziejskim świecie.  
A gazety? Co z nimi? Harry spalił większość z nich, ale z resztą nic nie mógł zrobić. Czytał gdzieś, że fotografie zatrzymują tylko chwilę ludzkiej świadomości, ale portrety obejmują już całą osobę, jej myśli i istnienie. Niewielkie pocieszenie. Fotografie to migawka. Obrazy to esencja życia.  
Harry twierdzi, że jeśli istnieje jakieś życie po śmierci, mimo wszystko woli nieświadomość.  


  
~~*~~

  
  
Życie jako portret można porównać do doświadczeń astralnych. Wszystko jest bielą, a ty nie jesteś w stanie zobaczyć swojego ciała, choć jesteś świadom swych myśli i dźwięków dobywających się z zewnątrz. Po tym, jak opuszcza ramy portretu, zdaje sobie sprawę, że wie już, skąd postacie z hogwardzkich obrazów wiedziały o wszystkim, co dzieje się w zamku. Dumbledore musiał otrzymywać od nich raporty.  
Sprytne, choć nadal niewiele go to obchodzi. Zazwyczaj oddala się od swojego obrazu tylko na kilka kroków, bojąc się, że nie będzie w stanie znaleźć drogi powrotnej, jeśli wybierze się dalej. Nie ma ochoty na wędrowanie po innych obrazach i nie robi tego, dopóki nie potrzebuje ucieczki.  
W końcu przypomina sobie, by zapytać Draco, dlaczego miał go zabić. Sprawa nie posiada już tak wysokiego priorytetu, a on sam nie chowa w sobie dawnej wściekłości, więc pyta go o to niemalże beztrosko. Mimo tego Malfoy wygląda tak, jakby pytanie go zraniło. Harry uzmysławia sobie wtedy, że chłopak zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią przez ostatnie dziesięć lat.  
 — To był jedyny sposób, w który _on_ mógł zostać pokonany — odpowiada Draco ciężko. — Powinieneś to rozumieć.  
— A od kiedy to interesuje cię to, co się stanie z resztą czarodziejskiego świata?  
 — Być może odkąd _ty_ przestałeś się tym interesować — odcina się Draco. — Przez te ostatnie dni byłeś tak… wydawało mi się, jakbyś _już wtedy_ nie żył. Myślałem, że potem będzie lepiej.  
— Po tym, jak naprawdę będę martwy? — syczy Harry, ale wrogość w jego głosie jest wyczuwalna tylko dlatego, iż sądzi, że powinna się tam znaleźć. — To śmieszne. Wykorzystałeś mnie. Zdradziłeś. A teraz utknąłem tutaj i będę wisieć koło ciebie przez całą wieczność.  
— Przepraszam — mówi Draco, naburmuszony.  
Harry robi jedyną rzecz, jaką jest teraz w stanie zrobić. Ucieka.  
Otula go biel, bezgraniczna i kojąca, a głosy z zewnątrz stają się coraz bardziej niewyraźne, gdy odchodzi od własnego portretu w kierunku nieznanego mu obszaru ministerstwa. Draco dogania go, gdy Harry wkracza do obrazu przedstawiającego mokradła i pływające po nim białe lilie wodne. Harry grzęźnie w trzęsawisku do połowy uda. Ciemna woda chlapie na jego skórę zimnymi, przypominającymi farbę  kroplami. Przedziera się przez okrągłe liście, a one rozchodzą się przed nim, przyczepiając łodygami do jego nóg. Draco goni go, burząc powierzchnię wody, tak samo nierozważnie jak Harry, i krzyczy w otaczającym ich chłodzie. Lilie przyklejają się do nich, a płatki znaczą białą farbą.  
— Nie możesz ode mnie uciec — mówi Draco. — W ministerstwie nie ma aż tak wielu obrazów.  
Harry po raz pierwszy czuje drgającą w żołądku złość, gdy woda przesiąka przez jego ubranie,  
 — Dlaczego nie zostawisz mnie w spokoju? To wszystko twoja wina, _twoja_ , a na dodatek utknąłem z tobą na wieczność! Naprawdę nie możesz dać mi spokoju? Nie chcę cię widzieć! Nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać! Nie chcę każdego dnia siedzieć koło ciebie i słuchać twojego oddechu, gdy śpisz! Chcę się stąd wydostać i być martwy, ale nie jestem, a to twoja wina! — W oczach Draco pojawił się rzadko u niego widoczny wyraz bólu i skrzętnie skrywanej skruchy, co sprawiło, że w sam środek gniewu Harry’ego wmieszało przypływ winy. Nagle żałując wypowiedzianych słów, podszedł do Draco, torując sobie drogę przez skupisko wodnych kwiatów. — Nie miałem na myśli… — zaczyna, ale ręce Draco, mokre i zimne, prześlizgują się po jego policzku. Jego usta są ciepłe, choć smakują bardziej jak farba. Harry czuje, że naprawdę za tym tęsknił.  
 — Ekhem. — Słyszą głos, ostry, matczyny i znajomy. Obaj odwracają się w kierunku kobiety, która stoi przed obrazem, tupiąc nerwowo nogą. Harry nigdy nie widział Hermiony wyglądającej na tak zakłopotaną. — Mam spotkanie — rzuca zdenerwowana i groźnym spojrzeniem nakazuje, aby opuścili obraz. Za biurkiem siedzi biznesmen, który wygląda na, bez wątpienia, zirytowanego.  
Harry jest zaskoczony, gdy Draco wie, w jaki sposób wrócić do ich portretów. Bardziej jednak zaskoczony jest tym, że osunięcie się z powrotem na własne krzesło jest jak powrót do domu.  


  
~~*~~

  
  
Hermiona odwiedza ich następnego tygodnia i krzyczy. Harry udaje, że śpi, a Draco uśmiecha się krzywo.  
— Harry Potterze! – zwraca się do niego tonem Molly Weasley. — Lepiej, żebyś otworzył oczy i to zaraz! — Gdy Draco stara się zdusić śmiech, Hermiona przyszpila go morderczym spojrzeniem, więc ten czmycha ze swojego portretu, by uciec przed jej gniewem.  
 — Tak, Hermiono? – Harry czuje się dziwnie, mówiąc do niej w taki sposób, gdy ona chodzi przed nim w kółko tak _żywa_ , a on jest tylko zlepkiem magii i pigmentu na płótnie.  
 Głos przyjaciółki łagodnieje nieco.  
— Sekretarka, która wczoraj weszła do mojego gabinetu, narzekała na to, że ty i Draco… że byliście na obrazie za nią i… — Znów wydaje się wpadać w zakłopotanie. — Och, Harry, to ministerstwo! Dostawałam skargi przez cały tydzień! To, że w końcu wziąłeś się w garść, nie znaczy, że możesz… możesz tak po prostu wszystkich zawstydzać! — Harry śmieje się. — Harry Potterze! — dodaje ostrzegawczo.  
— Kiedy jesteś martwy, nie bierzesz niczego na poważnie — mamrocze Harry, co natychmiast otrzeźwia Hermionę. Nie chciał powiedzieć tego w ten sposób. Bycie martwym to coś, co uznaje za rzecz oczywistą, coś, o czym marzył w czasach spokoju. Hermiona wyglądała jednak na zszokowaną, a jej mina natychmiast przybiera przepraszający wyraz.  
— Bądźcie bardziej dyskretni, dobrze? — prosi, a Harry zgadza się, ponieważ nie chce jej denerwować. Czasem zapominał, że jego przyjaciółka należy do świata żywych, bo wszyscy, z którymi rozmawia, włączając w to Draco, są martwi. Po chwili zaczynają omawiać bardziej przyziemne tematy, a Harry nie może nie zauważyć, że Hermiona mówi w sposób odpowiedni pracownikowi ministerstwa nawet przy zwyczajnej rozmowie. Być może ona, na swój własny sposób, także jest już martwa.  
— Tęsknisz za Ronem? — pyta ją znienacka i znów nie spodziewa się wyrazu bólu, który dostrzega w oczach przyjaciółki. Żyjący są tacy wrażliwi…  
— Czasami — odpowiada cicho, głosem wypełnionym żalem. — Staram się nie myśleć o tym za często.  
— Czy dlatego rzuciłaś się w wir pracy w ministerstwie?  
Hermiona podnosi na niego oczy, które szklą się łzami, zaskoczone i ostrzegające.  
— N-nie bądź głupi, Harry. To moja praca. Nigdy nie zostałabym ministrem, gdyby w wojnie nie umarło tylu kompetentnych ludzi. Mam szczęście i jestem szczęśliwa, że mogłam przyczynić się do odbudowy czarodziejskiego świata.  
Harry naciska jednak dalej:  
 — Ale _wszystko_ , na czym ci zależy, to praca, prawda? — Gdy Hermiona nie odpowiada, dodaje chłodniej, niż zamierza: — Wiesz, zawsze są jeszcze obrazy. A jeśli dodać do tego magię, zaczynają nawet mówić.  
Żałuje swoich słów od momentu, gdy wargi przyjaciółki zaczynają drżeć i w pośpiechu opuszcza aulę, ale Harry nie odpowiada i zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nigdy tego nie zrobi. Draco powraca i oświadcza mu, że był dla niej okrutny.  
— Nie chciałem — przyznaje Harry. — Po prostu nie czuję już tak, jak kiedyś. Teraz jest inaczej.  
— To prawda, teraz jest inaczej — zgadza się Draco i wślizguje się do portretu Harry’ego, by oprzeć podbródek na jego ramieniu.  


  
~~*~~

  
  
Tak powinien wyglądać idealny świat, stwierdza Harry pewnego dnia, gdy Draco wychodzi ze swojego portretu, by podsłuchać kierownika departamentu magicznych katastrof i jego ślicznej, młodej sekretarki. To jest właśnie to, o czym kiedyś śnił, uwikłany w wojnę i strony, które obaj musieli wybrać. Tak właśnie powinno wtedy być, gdyby tylko Draco i on dostali szansę być sobą, a nie dwójką ludzi z narzuconymi przez świat rolami. Żadnego nacisku. Żadnych zaprzysiężeń lojalności. Żadnego _świata_. Tylko oni.  
Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że to musi być ten sen, o którym mówił Draco, ten z portretami i pomysłami na śmierć. Uświadamia sobie również, jak musiał być sfrustrowany i, oczywiście, co właściwe jego irracjonalności, uznał to za całkiem niezłe wyjście.  
To po prostu inne życie, myśli Harry gorzko. Wciąż nie przebaczył Draco. Pocałował go i przyznał, że brakowało mu jego ramion, ale to nie to samo, co przebaczenie, a Harry nadal nie chce tkwić w obecnym wcieleniu. We wszystkich wymalowanych scenach kryje się jakiś surrealizm, a Harry czuje, jakby jego życie nie należało do niego. Z drugiej strony uważa, że jego życie już się skończyło, minęło, znikło, a on trzyma się tylko magicznej iskierki, która je imituje.  
Po ostrzeżeniach Hermiony są bardziej ostrożni. Wędrują po obrazach głównie nocą, gdy w ministerstwie przebywają jedynie woźni sprzątający z małą pomocą różdżek. Hermiona uwielbia obraz, który wisi w jej gabinecie, ogród-raj, pełen słonecznego światła i tysięcy motyli. Stworzonka przysiadają na ich ramionach, gdy oni sami siedzą wtuleni w siebie na ogrzanych przez słońce kamieniach. Draco uważa, że to wzruszające i romantyczne. Harry nie czuje jednak zbyt wiele. Z krawędzi obrazu dostrzega biurko Hermiony, a na nim małą, oprawioną w ramkę fotografię Rona. Rudzielec macha mu, a Harry uśmiecha się smutno i odmachuje.  
Magiczny świat ma obsesję na punkcie wieczności. Pamięta Nicolasa Flamela i jego kamień filozoficzny. Pamięta jego przedłużanie życia. I Dumbledore’a, który w wieku stu pięćdziesięciu lat nadal jest energiczny. Ich życia w jakiś sposób podtrzymywane są przez magię. Pamięta tysiące obrazów wiszących na ścianach Hogwartu, na których każda osoba posiadała kawałek nieśmiertelności. Myśli, że to naprawdę, naprawdę niedorzeczne.  
Zamów portret i żyj wiecznie!  
— Wy po prostu wszyscy boicie się śmierci — mruczy Harry bardziej do ramienia Draco niż do samego chłopaka, jest jednak pewien, że jego towarzysz słyszał wypowiadane słowa. Przed odpowiedzią oczekuje chwili milczenia, Draco jednak odpowiada zwyczajnie:  
— Dlaczego? — spogląda w dół na Harry’ego i patrzy mu w oczy, zakłopotany. — Nie musimy się jej bać.  
Harry wie, że Draco ma rację.  


  
~~*~~

  
  
W ministerstwie wybucha pożar.  
Z tymi wszystkimi świecami można było się tego spodziewać. Aula tonęła w napływie gobelinów i nowych portretów umieszczonych między Harrym i Draco, jakby stanowili rzadkie okazy, a na dwudziestą rocznicę zakończenia wojny cały szereg osób paliło swoje świeczki i pielęgnowało wspomnienia śmierci bliskich.  
W dzień Harry i Draco ukrywają się w gabinecie Hermiony, która denerwuje się, ponieważ przeszkadzają jej w pracy, choć z uwagi na święto nie powinno jej tu być.  
Tej nocy aula zalana jest światłem płomieni, a w dzień dwudziestej rocznicy pokoju pamiątkowy posąg staje w płomieniach.  
Draco pochrapuje cicho z głową na piersi Harry’ego. Wygląda niczym drzemający anioł. Włosy opadają mu na twarz. Harry musi potrząsnąć go za łokieć, by go zbudzić i poprowadzić w kierunku kojąco chłodnej, białej nicości. Draco nie odgonił całkowicie snu, póki nie wpadł z chlupotem w zimną toń pełną lilii wodnych, osłoniętą cieniem z sali konferencyjnej.  
Gdy po Draco przebiega dreszcz i ociera kropelki wody z twarzy, Harry’emu wpada do głowy myśl, że życie to sprawa instynktu. Nad nimi świeci słabe światło księżyca, chłodne i kojące, a same jego kontury są zamazane. _Namalowane_.  
 Harry _nie chce_ pragnąć śmierci bardziej niż Draco. A przynajmniej nie chce, by Draco myślał, że pragnie jej bardziej niż on.  
Harry pochyla się i spija księżycową poświatę z ust Draco swoimi wargami, tak zimnymi, jak nicość za granicą ich portretów. Usta Draco są jednak tak gorące i zdesperowane jak pochłaniające wszystko płomienie. Harry naprawdę je _czuje_ , są bardziej realne niż cały ten namalowany, niewyraźny świat. Ich ciepło ożywia jego egzystencję, burzy fundamenty życia na płótnie, ale ani trochę mu to nie przeszkadza, ponieważ _teraz_ jest żywy. W tej chwili po prostu _żyje_.  
— Nie można oszukać śmierci — mówi tuż obok szczęki Draco.  
— My ją oszukaliśmy. — Woda przesiąka przez ich ciała, zimna, mokra, pociągając w dół. Przez moment Harry zastanawia się, co by się stało, gdyby się utopił. Czy byłby martwym portretem? Nie chce jednak umrzeć w nieodpowiedni sposób. — Wszyscy to zrobiliśmy, prawda? O to właśnie chodzi.  
 — To nie w porządku — odpowiada Harry i natychmiast przywołuje w myślach ślizgoński uśmieszek, który chwilę  później czai się już na ustach Draco. — Ty mnie _oszukałeś_. Chcę… chcę… — Chce czuć się _prawdziwie_ , tak, jak czuje się teraz, jakby nie żył w świecie farb i nieszczęśliwego pośmiertnego życia,  jakby nie był tylko jednowymiarową kreacją czyjegoś umysłu, jakby nie był stworzony jako imitacja, jakby nawet jego miłość nie była tylko namalowaną farsą. Chce czuć się tak, jakby żył. Teraz ma wybór. Nie jest już uwięziony w ramie obrazu, gdzie przebywał podczas całego swojego życia. Podczas _obu_ żyć. — Chcę wiedzieć, czy za mną pójdziesz — szepcze i wyślizguje się z obrazu od lewej strony, niczym błysk światła, oświetlony dodatkowo światłem księżyca.  
Po raz pierwszy w swoim pokręconym życiu oprawionym w ramy, jest żywy. Czuje gorące płomienie. Być może też po raz pierwszy, odkąd otworzył oczy i ujrzał ciemny, kamienny posąg, od kiedy obudził się w tym żenującym świecie farb, wybacza Draco. Tuż za sobą wyczuwa jego obecność.  
Być może.


End file.
